


Nika is Awesome

by Kimmy



Series: The Awesome Series [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Magnus makes a spur of a moment decision that turns out to be the best one he ever made.





	Nika is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spider999Now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider999Now/gifts).



> For Nika, the awesome author of the loveliest fanart that inspired it.

The thing about Magnus and Alec’s relationship was that its development was all blurry lines and smooth transitions. Having ended up renting a flat together, they basically lived together since day one of college and their dynamic was interesting to say the least.

 

It was obvious that they hit it off from the beginning, working perfectly together, cooking for each other, listening to the same music. 

 

They were seemingly so different. Magnus’ bright smiles, dyed hair and flamboyant style, and Alec’s broody looks, black jeans and tattoos. And yet they were the same, both settling for t-shirts and tracksuit bottoms when at home, both so fond of overly spicy food, both complaining too much about studying but following the path they set for themselves with determination.

 

And somehow, along the way, the casual touches grew more often, they sat closer when they watched movies together, they were spending all their free time together even if they had a day off.

 

At some point, the furniture magically rearranged itself, pushing their beds together.

 

Neither of them was sure when it first happened but somehow, Magnus and Alec became Magnus-and-Alec, or Malec, as Izzy liked to tease them. Inseparable, sappy and completely  _ not platonic _ .

 

They were finishing the third year of college, having been a couple for two years and living together even at home for a couple of months when it happened.

 

It was a day like any other.

 

Magnus had the rest of the day off, having only been to one lecture in the morning and he was finishing cooking dinner with some sociology audiobook playing in his ear and missing his brain, when he heard the key turn in the lock, smiling as Alec entered the flat. He turned around, leaning into a hello kiss, getting lost in Alec’s eyes crinkling with a smile and then it hit him, like an explosion of colours and warmth inside his chest.

 

“I’ll be coming back home tonight. I don’t have any important classes and I need to see Ragnor about something.”

 

Magnus turned back to the stove, turning the heat to low and hoping Alec wouldn’t see through his lie.

 

“It’s fine. I need to stay so I guess I’ll see you Thursday night.”

 

Magnus let out a breath of relief, turning back to Alec with a smile and a plate. This was a very impromptu decision, but suddenly Magnus was sure of it like nothing before in his life.

 

***

 

Magnus was sprawled on the four back seats of the bus, looking out of the window and thinking about the decision he made. 

 

Wasn’t it too rushed? Too spontaneous? He still planned to stay at college for the rest of the week when he woke up this morning. He actually had some assignments he could go over if he did stay there for lectures. 

 

But Magnus was sure that it was what he wanted.

 

And he didn’t want to wait.

 

***

 

“Magnus? Baby, I thought you two would be coming back on Thursday?”

 

Magnus came up the stairs to kiss his mother on the cheek and waved at his father who was currently lost in some mechanical contraption he was trying to build ever since he took up a new hobby of “being an inventor” and sat down at the table.

 

“I’m alone. I left Alec back there because… I had a realisation today and I made a decision that couldn’t really wait.”

 

Even Mr. Bane left his cogs and screws for that and came down to sit with his son and wife.

 

“What is it, Magnus?”

 

Magnus smiled and explained his plan.

 

***

 

Magnus Bane was happy to say he had a very good relationship with his boyfriend’s parents. Maryse and Robert were great people who were always supportive of him and Alec and the Lightwood’s house was like a second home to him.

 

And yet, ringing the doorbell and waiting for the door to be answered, Magnus had never felt so terrified in his life.

 

“Magnus! What a surprise, I thought you two would only be coming back home Thursday?”

 

Magnus had faced Maryse in full armour made up of make up, designer dresses and high heels, but she was never more terrifying than in this moment, smiling at him in a worn t-shirt and sweatpants.

 

“I… Yes, that was the plan, and Alec’s not with me, I just… Can I come in?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Magnus followed Maryse to the living room, saying hello to Robert who turned off the TV when he saw him and went to make coffee.

 

He’s known these walls for three years now, had visited them countless times and knew every picture frame position by heart but sitting in front of Robert and Maryse and sipping coffee in silence, Magnus had never felt so exposed and awkward before.

 

Which is probably the reason his brain abandoned the speech written on the bus and decided to just blurt it out instead.

 

“I want to propose to Alec.”

 

So of course, this was also the exact moment Izzy decided to come downstairs.

 

And that’s how Magnus barely managed to get a blessing before his soon-to-be sister-in-law dragged him shopping.

 

***

 

“Should I go for silver or gold ones, Magnus?”

 

Izzy turned around to ask the man for his opinion on her new heels, but Magnus wasn’t next to her anymore. Putting the shoes back onto the shelf, she left the shop and turned into the direction of the jeweller's, smiling at the thought of Magnus finally losing his patience and abandoning her to pursue the real purpose of their trip.

 

She did indeed found him leaning over a display of rings, the shop assistant showing him different ones and Magnus’ eyes captivated by the variety of choices.

 

“So, anything caught your eye?”

 

Magnus looked up at her, startled, but his eyes filled with relief as he realised who it was.

 

“Izzy. It’s you, thank God, I need desperate help.”

 

The shop assistant laughed at Magnus’ distress but Izzy just smiled and patiently allowed Magnus to freak out and change his decision five times before finally settling on the first ring he saw before Izzy even found him.

 

Magnus looked considerably terrified as he paid for the ring, but the man behind the counter just smiled at him reassuringly handing the bag into his shaking hands.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

 

And with a sigh, Magnus nodded, and allowed Izzy to lead him out, rambling about some silver and gold high heels.

 

He would deal with the rest of the plan online later this evening and tomorrow.

 

***

 

“Hello, I’m with the madman who ordered three thousand worth of roses because we couldn’t find the petals on short notice.”

 

Magnus ignored Jace and smiled at the girl in the flower shop who was smirking at them and allowed himself to be led to the back, where several boxes full of flowers awaited him. Three thousands worth of roses looked very impressive in real life.

 

He was glad Jace had a pickup truck because otherwise taking it all would have been problematic.

 

They grabbed it and came back through the supermarket to collect ordered candles and do some actual shopping and Jace had to actually calm Magnus down, which was a testament to how much the man was freaking out.

 

Magnus would never  _ ever _ show weakness in front of Jace.

 

But then again, Magnus had never proposed before.

 

***

 

They were sitting in the circle on the floor, torturing the poor roses by striping them of the petals and Magnus felt like he was in a little support circle.

 

Maryse sat on his right with Robert, Max in his lap, curled up and almost nonexistent as small for his age as he was, and Izzy was on his left with Jace in front of him. They were working silently but Magnus knew all eyes were on him, ready to comfort him for seventeenth thousand time.

 

“What if he says no?”

 

But before Magnus could work himself into panic again or someone could say a word, he felt familiar arms wrap around him and Maryse tugged him onto her chest, allowing him to cry the stress out.

 

“Just ask him.”

 

***

 

Those three words were the best advice he ever got in his life, Magnus thinks as he closes his eyes, Alec’s steady breath lulling him to sleep too.

 

They got married in July in a small but extravagant ceremony that the Lightwoods paid for for them as a gift, since Magnus and Alec couldn’t really afford it themselves being still in college, and they got open month long train tickets for the whole Europe as a honeymoon gift from Magnus’ parents.

  
And as they sit together side by side now, the train taking them in the direction of the new, big adventure as husbands, slowly drifting off, hands linked and cool metal of the rings an eternal reminder on their fingers, Magnus feels like he made the best decision of his life.


End file.
